redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Death Knight: Part Two
Poor Vulpo Wow, that must be a huge shock to the fox. One question though, how can he hear a soft gurgle in a ditch on the other side? Zaran Rhulain Talk! 02:21, 30 October 2008 (UTC) I remember thinking about that when I wrote it. I just stopped and thought "Wait...dang it..." I'll fix that somehow. Black hawk 02:49, 30 October 2008 (UTC) *water in eyes* holy crap man, you're gonna make me cry Zaran Rhulain Talk! 22:17, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Mission accomplished. I can instill emotion! Black hawk 03:50, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Uh... (Sniff, sniff)I love it... poor Vulpo... keep writing, im hooked, love it... wow--Aida Otterock 02:33, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Wait... What is that gold thingy that Vulpo has? Charie Swordmaid Talk! 22:25, 5 November 2008 (UTC) It will become apparent is the next part. Or, you can reread the update and think what Vulpo's specific actions are. Black Hawk Talk! 00:12, 6 November 2008 (UTC) No Entiendo I still dont get it. Charie Swordmaid Talk! 00:17, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Okay. Reread the part where Vulpo enters the study. He sits. He does what? Black Hawk Talk! 00:32, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Amazing. Simply amazing. I Thought I was reading a book (If possible, When you finish this, oyou should publish this and remove the part that mentions Redwall.) The would be a book I would read. Please keep going! Sambrook the otter Talk! 23:38, 6 November 2008 (UTC) I'd apologize for not updating for a few days, but I find it fun to hold you all in suspense. Black Hawk Talk! 00:57, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Wow... I'm speachless...You've got one heck of a story dude. =) I love how Grim pauses when he notices Vulpo. Awesome XD. Charie Swordmaid Talk! 01:20, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Name The name of Grssk, the wolverine leader, was inspired by my older brother. While driving around, he pointed out a restaurant called "My Big Fat GRΣΣK Restaurant." He pointed out that the greek letter Σ is not E, but is the letter for S. So actually, it's "My Big Fat GRSSK Restaurant." Black Hawk Talk! 01:17, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Awesomeness Awesome. It's even better the second I read it. Alright, I'm only going to say this once. WILL YOU PLEASE POST EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT!!! Come on, you have, I don't know, three more pages all typed out. And hurry up and post the battering ram part! I want to see how people react about the roasted alive bit. POST MORE!!! --Some random redwall fan Talk! 02:12, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Hey, stop giving it away! :) Black Hawk Talk! 02:18, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Then hurry up and post it! --Some random redwall fan Talk! 01:48, 14 November 2008 (UTC) In some sick way, this is kind of entertaining. Lol... I love how the captains are so baffled xD--Aida Otterock Talk! 02:32, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Ahahaah, the General Frost was like wtf??? Didn't know whether he should strangle Vulpo or congratulate him on a very successful raid. Keep it up mate Zaran Rhulain Talk! 00:03, 14 November 2008 (UTC)